Today's busy and ambulant society spends significant amounts of time in vehicles moving between destinations or performing work on the job. This time can be in substantial blocks and can extend though periods of the day when meals are consumed. The convenience and other advantages associated with consuming meals in a vehicle have led to the development and growth of drive-in window restaurants and other eat-on-the-go food offerings. Indeed, societies' busy schedule has supported the near ubiquitous development and proliferation of drive-in window restaurants and other eat-on-the-go food offerings.